Always
by RosieCOT
Summary: It's a cold night in Purgatory, and unfortunately, there's no hotels in the land of monsters. Dean will freeze to death in the blizzard, but he wouldn't ever admit he needs help. Luckily, a certain angel is there to watch over him. Destiel. One Shot.


**A/N: This story is set in Purgatory. Reviews are much appreciated. I do not own any of the Supernatural characters, and know better than to make a deal with a crossroads demon to change that.**

 **Always**

"Dean!" Castiel's voice was lost in the wind that howled ferociously around him, but that didn't stop him from trying. "DEAN!" He shouted louder.

The heavy snow fall was blurring his vision, but through squinted eyes he could make out a large shape making its way in his direction. He started moving toward it, praying to whoever was listening that it was Dean. His hope quickly evaporated, as he realized the shape was too short and too thin to be his friend.

Cass narrowed his eyes. If the shape was too thin to be Dean, then it meant it was too thin to be Benny.

More annoyed than nervous with whatever was approaching, Cass reached for his Angel Blade, ready to fight. Before he could attack, another shape rose from behind the unknown party, and with the swing of a knife, the stranger's head fell to the ground.

"Any sign of him?" Benny shouted over the deafening noise.

"No."

"We gotta find him soon, or he'll freeze to death."

"You think I don't know that?" Cass snapped, slipping on ice. This just made him angrier. Angels didn't slip, humans didn't belong in Purgatory, vampires didn't befriend humans and angels, and he didn't lose his best friend in a blizzard. All these rules were currently being broken, and Cass was beginning to feel ill with worry. "DEAN!"

"I'll go check back beyond the—" Before he could finish, Cass cut Benny off by putting a finger to the vampire's lips. Benny looked at Cass incredulously and was about to comment, but quickly realized why Cass had acted this way.

"Cass!" A faint voice carried over the wind, and Cass looked around frantically, blue eyes wide with hope. He almost missed the dark mass on the ground just above the edge of the hill, but the glint of the demon knife caught Cass' eye, and he disappeared from Benny's side instantly.

"Dean." Cass said, looking down at Dean anxiously. Dean looked up at the angel, and the relief was evident in his green eyes. Cass noticed he was bleeding, and his leg was broken.

"Cass," Dean sighed in relief.

"What happened?"

"Surprise attack—killed the mother fucker, but I couldn't see and lost my footing, and fell down the damn hill." Cass reached down as Dean was talking, and touched the hunter's leg to heal him. He felt his power draining, and inwardly cursed. It looked like he wouldn't be able to heal anything else besides Dean's leg for the time being, but at least he would be able to walk. "I'm fine, though. Let's go."

Cass held out a hand to help Dean off the ground, and noticed that it took Dean considerably longer than usual to reach up. He also noticed that Dean's fingers were blue. He pulled Dean to his feet, and once the hunter was standing, he crumpled. Cass caught him before he fell on the ice again.

So much for walking.

"You're far from fine, Dean. We need to find shelter. Now."

"Right, cause I'm sure there's a nice motel right up the road here in Purgatory," Dean said sarcastically. He went to take a step, and crumpled again. This time Cass was prepared, and supported Dean's weight with his own. "We're not stopping."

"I said _now_." Dean felt his feet leave the ground, and before he registered what was happening, they were standing—well Cass was standing, and he was leaning—in a different part of the woods.

"Hey brother, you're alive! We were gettin' worried," Benny said. "What happened to you?"

"He fell down a cliff," Cass said. Benny could only hear the angel's usual low monotonous tone of voice, but Dean could hear the anger behind the statement.

"It wasn't a cliff, it was a hill," Dean amended. "I'm not that stupid."

Benny quickly jumped in before an argument began and said, "I scoped out the area while angel boy here was off saving your ass. There's a couple of caves back in those trees over there—should be enough protection from the wind for the night."

"For the night? Hell no! We're too close. We've gotta keep going."

"Dean, are you nuts? Even I can't see a damn thing through this snow, and my eyesight is hell of a lot better than yours. I'm not going anywhere."

"Have it your way. You pussies go ahead and hide out. I'm going home." Dean shrugged away from Cass' support, and took a few staggering steps forward, trying not to collapse.

"Dean, I swear I will knock you out myself if you don't fucking stop." Dean and Benny stared at Cass in shock.

"Well, look at you using big boy words," Dean finally said, recovering from the shock before Benny. Under any other circumstances, he would continue to fight, but he hadn't ever heard Cass drop an f bomb before in his life. He couldn't really tell what that meant, but he didn't want to push the angel any further.

"Where are these caves?" Cass asked Benny, ignoring Dean's remark.

"Follow me." Benny turned toward a cluster of trees a few yards away. Dean went to follow, and swore as his knees buckled beneath him. Before he could protest Cass was beside him, hauling him to his feet again.

"I know how to fucking walk, Cass," Dean snapped, growing impatient with his own weakness. If there was anything he hated more than Purgatory, it was being weak, and currently he was not doing a good job of being strong. He was _always_ strong. He had to be strong. For his brother, for his father, for his angel standing beside him, for himself…

"I would hope so," Cass said dryly. "But your body is too exhausted from the cold and the pain. You can't control the physiological side of your body." Cass bent down and lifted Dean off of the ground, once again supporting his weight as they followed Benny. Dean became more irritated as his heart beat quickened and his stomach clenched—more physiological sides to his body he couldn't control. These, however, were not so much in relation to the pain or the cold, but to the angel holding him.

"Well can't you heal me?" Dean grumbled, and Cass glared at him.

"You know my power isn't as strong here, or I would have done more. I had enough power only to heal your leg."

"I'm sorry, I forget—

"No Dean, I forget that you only require my presence because of my powers. My apologies that I continuously fail you," Cass said bitterly, and Dean bit his lip.

"That's not what I meant, Cass. I'm just—

"I'll heal the rest when you are safe from the storm," Cass said shortly, cutting Dean's apology off. They made the rest of the trip in silence, Cass silently fuming, and Dean feeling guiltier by the second, which in turn made him angry as well.

"They aren't big enough for all three of us," Benny said as they stood outside the entrance to one of the caves. "You two take cover in this one—there's another one right over there."

"No. We aren't leaving you alone."

"I'm a big boy, Dean. I survived 50 years of this before you came along," Benny smirked. "We'll rest up until the storm is over, but after that you better buck up and get across that finish line, y'hear?"

"Yes sir," Dean saluted mockingly. "Be safe."

"Thank you, Benny," Cass said gratefully, nodding his head discreetly in Dean's direction. Benny winked and disappeared from view.

"There isn't room for both of us to go through together. I'll go first and—

"Cass, you can stop treating me like I'm five now," Dean said in annoyance, shaking Cass off to go through the entrance himself. Cass heard a grunt and a thud, and rolled his eyes at Dean's stubborn nature.

Dean heard the flutter of wings and knew the exact expression that would be on Cass' face if he looked up. His face would be stoic as always, but irritation and worry would be blazing behind those blue eyes of his. Dean looked up, and gave himself a point for being right, but he didn't miss the hurt lingering in the background. He felt his stomach clench again. He was the one who hurt Cass with his earlier words, and he hated it.

"I do not treat you like you're five, Dean," Cass said, his voice low and monotonous."I try to keep you safe, as I always do."

"You don't have to keep me safe, Cass," Dean muttered. "I know how to do that myself."

"No, you don't." Cass bent down to heal Dean of the gash on his forehead, and the sprained ankle he had received when he fell into the cave. "You know how to keep Sam safe. You've never given yourself a second thought. But I do. So like it or not, I _will_ keep you safe. I _will_ watch over you. I always have, and I always will, Dean, because believe it or not, you are worth it. So please, stop being a complete _idiot_ and going and falling down hills because you want to pretend you aren't human." Cass finished healing Dean's wounds, and looked his friend in the eyes, his own blue eyes blazing with intensity.

Dean was staring open mouthed at Cass, trying not to show the emotion flooding through him. He was saved from having to answer by the violent shivers that overtook him. Now that his body was not focused on pain since his wounds were healed, the cold set in.

"Dean?" Cass asked, his frustration with Dean's reckless behavior dissipating as worry took over. "What's wrong?"

"C-c-c-cold," Dean managed to stammer through the chattering of teeth. Cass immediately shrugged out of his trench coat and handed it to Dean. The coat was soaked from the snow, however, as were Dean and Cass' clothes. "Too wet."

"Dean my powers are for healing, not for drying," Cass said anxiously. Dean laughed through his chills, but doubled over when a gust of wind blew through the cave's opening. Cass immediately went to block the entrance of the cave with his own body, but the cave was too small to get Dean a good distance away from the entrance. Benny was right—three of them would not have fit.

There was nothing dry to make a fire with, and even if there had been, there wouldn't have been room to maneuver without burning themselves. Not knowing what else to do, Cass began to gather the rocks scattered around the cave and sent them to the entrance, blocking as much of the hole as he could.

"What else can I do?" Cass asked anxiously, looking at Dean's huddled shape on the ground. He had his arms around himself and was shaking violently.

"Nothing, Cass. I'm gonna try and get some shut eye," Dean said, his words barely understandable through the chattering of his teeth. He rolled over so that his back was to Cass, and Cass sat down next to him.

They sat in silence for what felt like hours, as Dean pretended to sleep and Cass continued to listen to the sound of his chattering teeth.

"Dean, I know you're awake," Cass finally said.

"Of course I'm fucking awake, I'm freezing," Dean snapped.

"Your heart rate is dropping. If we don't do something, you'll die within two hours."

"Great. Well you go find a doctor, I'm sure Purgatory General isn't too far from here."

"Shut up, Dean. Let me help you."

"Yeah? And how are you gonna do that?"

Cass knew what he needed to do. He had tried to avoid it since he knew Dean was not going to like it, but if he didn't do something, the hunter was going to freeze to death, and Cass was not about to let that happen. Not on his watch.

"Take off your clothes," Cass ordered his friend, and began loosening his tie.

" _What?_ " Dean asked incredulously.

"Our clothes are too wet. They're making the cold worse. You need to undress." Dean stared at Cass with wide eyes as the angel pulled off his shirt, and then his pants.

"What the hell, Cass!"

"Just do it, Dean. You're not going to get home to Sam if you die of hypothermia." Dean continued to stare at Cass in disbelief as his body convulsed, and Cass sighed impatiently. "Do I need to take your clothes off for you?"

Cass heard Dean's breath hitch, and his heart beat quicken at his words. He was confused as to why, but Dean started to slowly take off his clothes, hands trembling.

"These are basic survival skills. I assumed you knew them." Dean nodded, but the wariness was still evident in his eyes. "It's ok, Dean," Cass said gently. "Lie down." Dean raised an eyebrow, but too weak and too cold to argue anymore, he did as he was told. He looked up at Cass and inhaled sharply when the angel unfurled his wings, which nearly filled the entire space. He had only ever briefly caught glimpses of the angel's wings, and he couldn't help but stare in awe.

They were beautiful. Black, smooth, but with a few torn and ruffled feathers and they were just so… _Cass._

Dean continued to stare at Cass as the angel lay down next to him. Cass wrapped his arms around Dean's waist, and lifted him slightly off the ground to allow his wings to envelop both of them. Cass drew Dean closer to him to allow his wings to cover more of the hunter, and throwing caution to the wind, Dean pressed his face against the angel's chest while simultaneously wrapping his arms around him, no longer caring that they were both naked.

Dean could instantly feel the warmth from Cass' body and his wings seep into his skin—hell, into his _soul_ for fuck's sake. He hated being so dependent on one person, but if he had to be dependent on anyone, he was glad it was Cass. Cass understood how proud Dean was, how he cherished his independence—which meant Cass wasn't afraid to make Dean surrender that pride and let someone help him for a change.

It surprised Dean how comfortable he felt curled up with Cass. He was never one for cuddling—especially not with men—but this was different. It just felt… _natural._ With a contented sigh, Dean closed his eyes and let himself relax.

As Cass held the hunter tightly, he felt Dean's body begin to stop shaking. His breathing slowed, and eventually he fell asleep. Cass sighed in relief—if Dean was sleeping, he was going to be just fine. He considered giving Dean his space, but the wind was still shrieking outside the cave's entrance, so Cass decided against it.

In fact, Cass realized, he was rather enjoying being so close to Dean. He remembered that when they had first become friends, Dean was always telling Cass he needed to remember 'personal space'. Cass had never liked that. The closer he was to Dean, the happier Cass was. He never understood why Dean wanted him to be so far away. At first he thought it was because the hunter did not like him, but Cass soon learned it was the human standard. Men were not supposed to be in close proximity with each other. But Cass wasn't a man. He was an angel, who cared very much for the two brothers, and his job was to watch over them, which meant he wanted to be close to them.

He never quite understood the difference in the care he had for Sam and Dean. He cared a great deal for Sam. He was one of his closest friends. But he didn't feel the need to hold Sam close and protect him as he did for Dean. Maybe it was because Sam had Dean to do that for him, and Dean had no one. Regardless, the difference was there.

Dean shifted in his sleep, and Cass felt something hard press into his thigh. Did Dean still have a gun on him? He narrowed his eyes. Maybe it wasn't Dean. Maybe it was a shifter, or a Leviathan masquerading as Dean, and they meant to use the gun on Cass when he was least expecting it. Of course that would be rather stupid…bullets didn't hurt angels. Cass frowned, trying to figure out the situation, but his thoughts were quickly interrupted.

"You're wrong you know," Dean mumbled against Cass' chest.

"I'm hardly ever wrong, Dean, but why do you think I am?"

"I don't need you because you can heal me, Cass. I need you because you're you."

"Well yes, I am me. That is generally how it works."

"Will you shut up? I'm bearing my soul here, Cass." Cass smiled to himself, all thoughts of shifters or Leviathan leaving him. This was definitely Dean.

"My apologies, Dean."

"You don't need to apologize," Dean said, his eyes still closed. "I'm trying to say that you're important to me, powers or no powers. And you've never failed me."

"Of course I have. Multiple times. I was the one that destroyed the block in Sam's mind. The one that brought the Leviathan to earth, so by chain of reaction, the reason Bobby is dead. I—"

"Cass, just because you've made mistakes doesn't mean you've failed me. Lord knows I've made my fair share of mistakes. But we forgive and we forget, and we move on. Because we're _family,_ and that's what we do."

Subconsciously, Cass wrapped his arms tighter around Dean and rested his chin on top of the hunter's hair.

"How can you think of me as family after all the pain that I have caused you? I feel so…hollow. Knowing I caused you so much despair…you're more important to me than anything, Dean. I'll never forgive myself."

"I forgive you. You'll always have a place with us, Cass. With me. No matter what. I need you, now and always," Dean said, the intensity clear in his voice.

"Always," Cass murmured. He didn't know what else to say. Neither of them were the type for emotional conversations, so this whole situation was new for them both. Silence enveloped them for a few moments. "How are you feeling?"

"Much warmer, and very comfortable."

"Good. Do you mind if I move your gun? It's pressing into my leg, and I don't want it to accidentally go off."

"Gun? Cass, I don't have a gun. I have two knives, and they're over in the pile of my clothes over… _oh."_ Cass looked down at Dean, who was beginning to turn red.

"What's wrong?"

"Um…Cass, that's not a gun. I should probably move." Dean attempted to untangle himself from Cass' arms and sat up. Cass sat up beside him, his arms at his sides, though his wings were still wrapped around them both, protecting them from the cold.

"I don't understand. What's going on?" Cass asked, confused by the whole situation.

"Leave it alone, Cass."

"But—"

"I said leave it alone," Dean snapped. Cass looked down at his lap to avoid Dean's angry eyes, and noticed something odd.

"Dean?"

"What, Cass?" Dean sighed, aggravated by the whole situation.

"The human genitals…usually they do not look this way. Have I been infected by something?"

"Cass, I'm not gonna inspect your junk for you."

"But Dean, it hurts," Cass said, the anxiety evident in his voice. At this Dean glanced down and began to laugh. "Why are you laughing? It isn't funny, Dean."

"Remember the gun you felt Cass?" Dean asked, still laughing.

"Yes. What does that have to do with this?"

"I'm having the same problem you are. And that's what you felt." Cass allowed his eyes to drift to Dean's lap, and noticed his penis was also erect. He also felt his own twitch as he stared at Dean's.

"Why are they doing this?" Cass asked, confused.

"I can't believe I'm having the sex talk with an angel," Dean snickered. "This is what happens when you're aroused, Cass."

"Aroused…"

"Sexually."

"Oh." There were a few beats of silence. "But I've always been attracted to you, Dean. How come this hasn't happened before?"

"Well, it could be that we've never cuddled naked together before. That was a first," Dean smirked. "Wait, what? You've always been attracted to me?"

"Of course. I figured you knew that. We do share a profound bond, and I enjoy being in close proximity to you. I don't like being separated, and your soul is the most beautiful soul I've ever seen. Of course I'm attracted to you. Aren't you attracted to me?"

Dean was taken aback by the matter of fact tone Cass used, as if there was nothing unusual about the things he was saying. And Dean knew he would be lying if he said he wasn't attracted to Cass. He had tried so hard to not be attracted to the angel, to think of him as only his best friend. But that was complete and utter bull shit, and he knew it. They both knew. Hell, he was sure Sam knew it too. Probably even Crowley.

But he didn't want to think about them right now. All he wanted was Cass.

"Yeah, Cass. Yeah. I'm attracted to you." Before Cass knew what was happening, Dean's lips descended on his own.

Cass was taken aback at first, but it did not take long for him to respond to the kiss. Just as he lifted his hands and started gripping Dean's hair, Dean pulled away.

"Fuck, Cass," Dean said breathlessly, resting his forehead against Cass'.

"What did I do wrong?" Cass asked, confused. Dean chuckled.

"Nothing man, you're just too damn perfect."

"I'm hardly perfect, Dean."

"I beg to differ," Dean smirked, and captured Cass' lips into another kiss, this time sliding his tongue inside Cass' mouth. Cass moaned in response, and leaned further into Dean until Dean was lying on his back and Cass was leaning over him. This time Cass was the one to pull away, and used the opportunity to maneuver positions so he was straddling Dean's waist.

"I have a question." Dean raised an eyebrow, and looked at Cass in amusement.

"Yes?"

"I thought you were sexually attracted to women."

"That's not a question," Dean smirked.

"Dean…"

"Ok, ok. Yes, I am. But this is different."

"Different how?"

"Our…relationship, Cass. I can't imagine life without you. I want you with me all the time. Hell I _need_ you with me all the time, or I feel…empty. Which sounds unbelievably hoaky, but it's true. Our bond, our connection…it's stronger and deeper than anything I've ever felt in my life, and I just…I can't figure out a better way to express how important you are to me than with what we're doing." He paused, and then cracked a smile. "Or rather what we're about to do."

"So it's more than just because you were sexually aroused while you were asleep," Cass confirmed.

"Yes, Cass," Dean chuckled. Cass leaned down so he was close to Dean's face, and cupped his cheek with one hand.

"So you want me." Dean's eyes darkened with as he stared into Cass' blue eyes.

"Yeah Cass," he said, all traces of humor gone. "I want you." This time it was Cass who initiated another kiss, and Dean wrapped his arms around him, desperate to touch more and all of his angel. He stroked the wings that still cocooned them, as well as his skin. Cass sighed in appreciation, and moved his hands to Dean's chest as they continued to kiss, letting his fingers trace patterns around the firm muscles. He traced circles around Dean's nipples, cherishing Dean's gasps when he did so.

He wondered what would happen if he pinched them.

Dean moaned when he did and broke the kiss, moving his lips to Cass' neck. Suddenly it was Cass' turn to moan. He could feel Dean's lips and teeth and scruff as the hunter buried his face into his neck, and he knew he would never be able to get enough of Dean.

With great effort, Cass detached himself from Dean's lips and he could see the longing in Dean's eyes as he moved further down the man's body. Remembering Dean's previous reaction, Cass began to suck on his nipples. Dean moaned again and ran his fingers through Cass' hair, pressing his face closer to the bud. Cass nipped lightly before moving over to give the same attention to the other side.

"Fuck Cass, how are you so good at this?" Dean asked breathlessly.

"Luck?" Cass said, more as a question than a statement. Dean laughed at this, but his laughter quickly dissipated as Cass began to kiss down his stomach until he reached his cock. He watched as Cass looked at it curiously, and then blew on it. Dean groaned and his cock twitched, which Cass seemed to enjoy, and repeated the action again. Dean groaned louder, and without warning, Cass licked the underside of his cock, base to tip.

"Cass," Dean moaned. Cass gave the tip of his penis another lick before looking up.

"Yes, Dean?"

"Please…"

"Please what?"

"For God's sake, Cass, suck it!"

"As you wish." Dean's eyes widened as he watched and felt Cass take his entire cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it as he hollowed out his cheeks and began to bob up and down. Dean writhed beneath him, fisting his hands in his hair.

"Ohhh fuck Cass," Dean moaned loudly, using his grip on the angel's hair to help him suck faster. In response, Cass reached around and began to gently massage Dean's balls. This time Dean's moans had no words to them. He relished in the attention Cass was giving him for a few more moments, until he lifted Cass off of him.

"I'm not gonna last if you keep doing that," Dean said, his voice rough as he answered Cass' voiceless question. Before Cass knew what was happening, Dean had flipped him, and was now hovering over Cass' body.

"Dean?" Cass asked, his voice low and full of lust.

"Yeah, Cass?"

"Are you going to fuck me?"

Dean could have cum right on the spot at Cass' words.

"Fuck yeah I am," Dean said, smirking at the angel underneath him.

"Good." Dean grinned, and gripped Cass' cock at the base, causing the angel to gasp. As he began to move his hand, Cass' gasps turned into moans.

"Dean, it feels so good," he said, bewildered, and Dean laughed at the angel's innocence.

"Just wait," Dean said, and wrapped his hand around both their cocks.

"I like that," Cass sighed, smiling slightly. "Feeling us against each other. It feels very intimate."

"I can give you intimate, angel," Dean said huskily, and went to suck two of his fingers into his mouth. Cass caught his hand, eyes ablaze.

"Let me." Dean groaned as Cass licked his fingers, coating them with his saliva.

"You're gonna be the death of me."

"Or the life," Cass said, with a small smile. Dean smiled back at him and leaned down to kiss him. As Cass kissed the hunter back fervently, he felt Dean's fingers travel down his body and gently circle his opening. He shivered in anticipation, enjoying the feeling.

"This might hurt, so tell me if it's too much," Dean explained, and slowly inserted his index finger into Cass' hole. Cass groaned; the intrusion was foreign and it burned, but it felt very pleasurable. Dean moved his lips to Cass' neck to take some of the pressure away, and Cass reached around to claw at his back. The more Dean pumped his finger in and out, the more Cass began to like it, and before he could stop himself he said breathlessly,

"More, Dean." Dean added a second finger and began to widen his opening, making room for what was to come. The thought of it excited Cass more and he moaned loudly. The rhythm of Dean's fingers and the feel of his lips on the sensitive area of his neck were taking over, and Cass was beginning to feel overwhelmed with pleasure.

He whined in protest when Dean removed his fingers, which made Dean chuckle a little.

"Easy there angel, I'm not done yet."

"Well then hurry up," Cass growled adamantly.

"With what?" Dean asked, feigning innocence.

"Dean…" Cass' eyes darkened as he looked up at the hunter.

"Yes Cass?" The angel could tell Dean was enjoying this too much. He wanted to be stubborn and not to give into what he knew Dean was trying to get out of him, but he wanted the man too badly. So he succumbed.

" _Fuck. Me."_ Cass hissed, and Dean spread the angel's legs apart, sliding into him inch by inch.

"Finally," Dean groaned, resting his forehead against Cass' as he lay still, buried in Cass.

"You can move anytime you like Dean," Cass said impatiently, and the hunter didn't waste any time. He began furiously pumping in and out of the angel, and the cries of each other's names filled the room. Dean grabbed onto Cass' thighs, lifting the angel's legs over his shoulders.

"Oh, fuck, Dean! Right there—keep doing it!" Cass practically screamed, and Dean knew he must have found his prostate. He pounded into the angel, knowing his release was close.

He let go of one of Cass' legs to substitute it for another body part, and began to rub the angel's cock as he thrust into his hole. Cass threw his head back, writhing beneath the hunter.

"Dean," he panted. "Something feels weird. I feel…ohhhhhhh." He came at that moment, and Dean finally allowed himself to cum inside the angel, Cass' name on his lips.

Dean didn't remove himself from the angel quite yet, not wanting this pivotal moment to end. Instead he let himself rest inside him for a moment, and kissed him lightly. Cass moved his hand to the side of Dean's face and stroked his cheek.

"Dean," he said. "That was…incredible." Dean nodded, too enraptured with the way Cass was looking at him to say anything. The angel stared at him with awe and so much love in his eyes, love that Dean knew he didn't deserve, and love Dean couldn't begin to explain. There were no words to express how much he loved the angel, and certainly 'I love you' wouldn't cover it. That wasn't something he said to the ones he truly loved. It was never enough.

He rolled off of Cass and lay beside him, and remained silent.

But Cass knew. He could feel the love radiating from Dean that Cass felt _he_ didn't deserve, but if he could see in himself what Dean saw, he was sure it wouldn't be there. He could tell the hunter how he felt, but Dean knew. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Dean, pulling him close to him. In return, Dean wrapped his arms around the angel's waist, and rested his head against his chest, their position similar to the one that had started it all.

Cass gently kissed the top of Dean's head. "Close your eyes and rest, Dean. I will watch over you. Always."

 **END.**


End file.
